Measuring spoons and cups are kitchen utensils for measuring volumes of liquid or dry food ingredients. Measuring spoons and measuring cups have a variety of different sizes, but can be sold together as a set. For example, a set of measuring spoons may include various incremental and fractional sizes of a teaspoon and a tablespoon measurement, and a set of measuring cups may include various incremental and fractional sizes of a cup measurement.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.